


The Drums of War

by on_the_moon_at_last



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Dark, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kara is evil, Suffering, bad as in dark, buckle up creampuffs it is going to be bad, complete darkness and painnnn, many deaths are coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_moon_at_last/pseuds/on_the_moon_at_last
Summary: The War Drums sounded long ago, and Kara In-Ze took up the call to wage war against those who threatened Krypton. Now those same drums will sound on Earth.





	The Drums of War

**_ Kryptonian Year: 9,999 PC (Post Civilization) _ **

**_ Terran Equivalent Year (TEY): 1977 AD _ **

 

Krypton is dying. Its inhabitants are soon to be wiped from the face of existence. They do not know this, or if they do are too willfully obtuse and lazy to do anything about it. Perhaps it was complacency in addition to their arrogance? Perhaps that was the horrific cocktail that ultimately led to the destruction of the planet, the end of their culture save for files in Kal-El’s Fortress of Solitude?

Perhaps.

All can be said is “perhaps”, for we shall never know.

We can intuit, however, that their downfall was inexorably linked to their raping and raving of the planet’s natural resources for their own selfish ends. Their assault on nature.

Krypton’s top scientists have given the planet a year at best and still the ruling council has refused to see reason. The civil war against Zod’s forces had served to only further deplete the resources that could have otherwise been used to restore some semblance of ecological balance. A true revolution would not have done any good. Simply encouraging the populace would have proved no better. Willingly, they did not seem to care. Or if they did, the Brothers El could not tell it. So assured were the Kryptonians of their inherent infallibility.

Myriad was the opposite extreme. Survival via subjugation was not survival.

This second civil war between the Science and Military Guilds had only caused further harm.

So, yes, arrogance mixed with complacency and nihilism.

Death to the greatest civilization the universe had ever seen or ever will see again.

Astra In-Ze and her husband Non had implemented Myriad and killed those who disobeyed.

Now they stood trial and were to be sentenced to the Phantom Zone. Imprisonment in Fort Rozz for life. They would never see home again, one way or another. In a way, they were at peace with such an outcome. Is survival not the most important thing in life? If actions are judged solely by their consequences, as is the Kryptonian ethical code, are they not justified in theirs?

Such arguments and more ran through Non’s mind as he smirked at his sister-by-law while his wife looked on. He might almost call it shame.

A foolish emotion, shame. What reason had they for shame? Non was pleased in the escape of one of their family: Kara, his daughter by Astra. Astra’s daughter by Non. It seemed Rao had smiled upon Astra, for she was the fertile twin (already a rarity on Krypton as it was) and Alura the barren. Alura had grown to love Kara as if the girl was her own. The beautiful girl with the defined cheekbones and the white streak in her hair inherited from Astra. Kara was so much like her mother and aunt in that she desired to see Krypton saved. It’s people, at the very least, were worthy of preservation, and it’s knowledge of course. Kara believed this and so had absconded with whatever she could, shipped everything and everyone (well, those loyal to her) off world to evade the coming cataclysm.

However, Kara was also fundamentally different to most of her family: when it comes to war and survival, she takes more after her brutal father than her pacifist mother and aunt.

The Mediator Guild has not come to call her “Rao’s Vengeance” for nothing.

Alura has spoken the sentencing and it is final. The light overhead appears; the prisoners ready to be teleported into the prison. One by one, their surviving soldiers vanish until only Astra and Non remain.

Then only Astra.

**_ BLAM! BOOM! _ **

An explosion rocked the Kandorian Sentencing Chamber. The main entrance had disappeared entirely in a mess of twisted metal, blood, meat, and smoke.

The Phantom Zone Projector’s light fades and Alura backs away. The guards are dead, mangled by the explosion and finished off by the plasma cannon blasts that precede the soldiers who soon fill out and occupy fully the edges of that small space. She and her sister are all that now breathe, for a microsecond, in that strict hall of justice.

Out of that hellish cacophony comes Kara In-Ze.

Rao’s Vengeance. Death From Above.

Sword in hand, the crests of her father’s House and her Guild shining boldly on her stained uniform, a smile of nightmares plastered across her features.

“Hello, Auntie.”

A sharp **_shring_** and the sword is drawn. No sooner is it drawn is it sheathed again.

But not in its sheath. No. The sword of the Military Guild’s Acting Commander finds a new home in the heart of Alura Zor-El. Astra cannot even scream, such is her shock.

Alura’s body crumples to the floor the instant the offending object is ripped from her, blood-stained. A horrid physical representation of the mind of its owner. Remember when I said Kara diverged from her parents? Her role model was Dru-Zod, the man of strength and perseverance yes but also of elitism, extremism, megalomania, and a madness to make even the creators of the rumored Worldkillers faint in fear.

Kara stares, eyes fixated on the desecrated form of her final non-immediate female blood relation. She’s killed all the rest by now, save for Zor-El. Kara had expected him to be here as well, but she relishes the idea of getting to gloat. To make him suffer before she sends him to meet the Gods. They and those like them were responsible for the state of their world. Krypton was dying. **_Is_** dying. It is only fitting they die for their irreversible crime.

Astra stares back. From the corpse to her daughter and back.

This goes on for five whole minutes.

It is only after these agonizing five minutes of admiring her handiwork does Kara finally put the blade away and return her focus to her mother. Her mother who, for those five minutes had not made a sound. Who couldn’t.

“What has this conflict made you?” Is Astra’s whispered inquiry.

Kara has yet to drop her smile, and does not for the duration of what would be their penultimate conversation. Their final conversation as mother and daughter. But it cannot be truly called a conversation, can it, when the exchange is so ludicrously brief?

Kara waltzes over to the Projector control, humming an old nursery tune as if nothing had happened. That her aunt had not been slain by her hand. She gives her mother one final parting glance.

“Stronger.”

And Astra vanishes in a burst of light. Kara turns to the half-dozen or so troops fanned out along the edges of the room.

“Find my Uncle Zor-El. Do not bring him to me, detain him ever so loosely so that I may have a bit of fun before he meets Rao.”

X=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=X

Zor-El, as luck would have it, had found his way back to that place to which he had devoted most of the last few years: the Worldkiller Laboratory, a genetic engineering test site for their newest war weapons. Only this morning, he had stood above the incubator for one such weapon: a gray-skinned little female the other scientists had affectionately called ‘Reign’, for the conquering species from which her embryo came. He often wondered what having a child would be like. Being tasked with creating these Worldkillers had been the closest he knew he would ever come to such an emotion, and so he clung to them.

They had set out to make 30, and had made 20 when the order came down from on high that the creatures were too dangerous to allow to exist. Now five remained. Reign and four others. Worse still that the order came from his wife. That Alura had visited the complex personally to deliver the most horrid news.

And so they had destroyed them, Zor-El and Lesla-Lar, they had destroyed these beings for the greater good. So Alura said. Lesla had been so adamant that they see the project through to fruition despite their orders. Zor and Lesla had been partners in this since the beginning, so close they had become. And now they were the only two scientists left alive in the complex.

Kara paced back and forth between them, and crouched in front of her uncle. Gripped his chin and forced eye contact. “Cheer up, uncle. You shall meet the Gods soon. These creatures will not see maturation, but they can be useful. They shall be dissected, their genetics used to modify those of us who are worthy of life. But first, you must tell me where the female is. The one you call Reign.”

Zor-El’s face would have made the most defiant of men feel insecure. “I have no idea of what you speak, dear niece.” The gray-skinned one had been taken by the Mediators and ferried off-world, but Kara needn’t know that. She smirked, scoffed. “You may choose to die with the world or to be spared the oblivion.”  
“And you will kill me now?”

“No. Fort Rozz can be accessed still. There is one more cell. I hear it is padded. Should suit you nicely.”

Now it was his turn to scoff and Lesla joined him in the sound of disbelief.

“You two can share it. I imagine you will end up being quite busy whilst we rot in the Zone. You will know how to get us out.”

“So you can conquer like your idol? I think not.”

“You falsely assume I would give you a choice in the matter, Zor-El. Your brother’s wife is newly with child, is she not? A boy?”

“Rao would burn you for touching Lara and Jor!”

“And yet I shall. The El family helped lead us to this ruin and they shall pay the price for it. You are allowed one chance on Rozz. Use it wisely.”

She nodded and her goons dutifully hauled Zor and Lesla away. Kicking and screaming, they did not go without a fight but they went all the same.

“I will save us,” Kara whispers to herself even to this day. It is what allows her to sleep at night.

X=x=x=x=x=x=X

**_ Krpytonian Year 10,000 PC _ **

**_ TEY 1979 AD _ **

Lara gives birth to a son indeed, and he is named Kal. Kara makes no move on him.

“Another survivor,” is all she offered the expectant parents during her brief and alarming visit to their dwelling shortly before Kal’s birth. Kara had marveled at him. For he, like her, was one of the last trueborn children of the planet Krypton. Created from love, not science. Grown in wombs, not labs. She was present when Kal was sent away.

Kara In-Ze may be brutal, but she is not heartless. She recognizes the value of mercy when the situation calls for it and she has never murdered children. It would not behoove her, especially not in this case. As the world began to crumble around them, Kara’s sword pierced the hearts of Jor-El and Lara in turn before their heads were severed from their necks. A quick and merciful death, as per Military Guild custom for those who had the rare privilege of being considered honorable adversaries.

Kara found her way to Rozz and made herself a home there. Astra hardly acknowledged her for some 13 TEY.

Then they found salvation. A way out. Brainiac 8.

They came to Earth and settled, watched and waited, and all the while Astra tried to convince Kara of another way. Even as their ranks diminished around them in their war with the DEO, even as a young woman of alien origin had bested them time and time again. Bested other aliens as well. Kara found herself most impressed with the being first known to the media as “The Mysterious Flying Woman Who Saved The Plane” in 2015. Now she was known as Supergirl, a colorful costume as per these strange human customs. The woman was what the humans would call Latina, and further research on Zor-El’s part discovered her to be a single mother. Kara saw her in passing on the streets of National City, once, and she knew right then and there who this ‘Supergirl’ was. Who this woman who called herself by the Terran alias “Samantha Arias” truly was.

**_ REIGN. Sister of one Alex Danvers, the second-in-command of the DEO. _ **

_Oh,_ she thought and still thinks, _this is going to be such exquisite fun._

She hears those drums in her head again. The ones that beat relentlessly when she took up arms against the defilers of Krypton. When she became Rao’s Vengeance. She hears those drums still.

She will rule this planet.

But first she will have to kill this so-called Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a lot of exposition. Basically world-building in how it diverges from canon. The next chapters will be from our heroes' perspectives but Evil!Kara will obvi have a very prominent role to play.


End file.
